


Escaping the Paradox [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Role Reversal, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel, Younger!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: After Harry is thrown back in time to 1971, he has several choices to make.





	Escaping the Paradox [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Escaping the Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060) by [Meri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meri). 



> Oh man, I tried so hard to get this podfic done as an #ITPE treat, but I missed the deadline by a few hours, so instead this is being posted outside that challenge.
> 
> See end notes for some specific warnings.

**Length:** 4:11:16  
**Download:** [MP3 (zip)](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/HP-Escaping%20the%20Paradox%20by%20meri-paraka.zip) (120 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/HP-Escaping%20the%20Paradox%20by%20meri-paraka.m4b) (122.8 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Part 1**  
  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/HP-Escaping%20the%20Paradox%2001%20by%20meri-paraka.mp3)

**Part 2**  
  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/HP-Escaping%20the%20Paradox%2002%20by%20meri-paraka.mp3)

**Part 3**  
  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/HP-Escaping%20the%20Paradox%2003%20by%20meri-paraka.mp3)

**Part 4**  
  
Or [click to stream](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/HP-Escaping%20the%20Paradox%2004%20by%20meri-paraka.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: There are some homophobic slurs used in this story. This story also features a student/teacher relationship, though the teacher waits until the student is of age before perusing the relationship.


End file.
